Spring clamps that are openable to effect assembly about a hose are well taught in the prior art. Often such clamps utilize a mechanical interlock in one form or another that requires a tool to effect closure of the clamp. While tools are known for closing such clamps, the problem of clamp opening has not heretofore been addressed much less solved by a tool that is usable to both close and open the clamp.